Merlin
by AnyRandomBookFandom
Summary: this is a Harry Potter and BBC Merlin Adventure. Merlin thought he was a normal boy, destined to go to a boring school and get bullied. but that all changed with the arival of Prof. Longbottum. but even in the world of magic Merlin is no ordinary wizard.
1. Chapter 1: Finding the Trueth

**Chapter1: finding the truth**

The train let out a burst of steam and slowly moved out of the platform, children craned out of the window waving to their parents still on the platform, then the train rounded a corner and everyone went back to their compartments.

Albus hurried down the train trying to find an empty compartment, finally he saw what he was looking for. There was the compartment right at the back of the train was empty except for one boy sitting by the window reading 'the hobbit'. He had messy black hair which hung forward obscuring most of his face.

¡°May I sit down" Merlin looked up and nodded then turned and looked back at his book.

Merlin stared down at the book but not taking in a word, he was thinking, he was now sitting on a train surrounded by witches and wizards. He had been quite amazed when half way through his summer holidays a strange man had come to the orphanage where he lived proclaiming there was a whole world of wizardry to whom Merlin belonged and that there was even a school teaching people how to do magic. Merlin had been far more surprised to know there are more people in the world that could also do magic and wondered how he had never met one. Or perhaps he had but didn't realise.

That he could do magic was no surprise for him as he had been using these strange powers he possessed for a long time now to protect himself against the constant bullying he had to endure. He had however also used for others gain, in healing wounds almost without effort.

It had been on a wet Tuesday and Merlin had been sitting on his bed having just escaped from McCauley who had been trying to chases him threw the orphanage with his friends. To do what to Merlin he did not know but he knew it would not be present. As he sat he heard an outbreak of swearing as something slammed into the door, plainly McCauley and his friend had caught on that he was in his room and were trying to get in. Merlin sighed and leant back, he knew there was nothing to be freighted of now. The door was locked despite the fact that there was no lock. But merlin had used a spell that would prevent all entering his room unbidden. Were he had learnt this he did not know he had just found about three years ago that he could do it, but only when he wanted to use it. He could not just think of the words he said, that was impossible. After about ten minutes of pointless trying to get in the boys left him in peace until there was a loud knocking on the door just before lunch. Merlin got up to answer it, as he placed his hand on the door handle there was a soft click and the door fell open to revile Mrs Claxton standing next to a rather small slightly dumpy man with a round face and wearing the oldest assortment of clothes Merlin had ever seen. A striped woollen jumper over what over which he had pulled a football shirt. Merlin stared,

¡°This is Merlin Coleman, what did you say your name was?" said Mrs Claxton looking and the stranger.

¡°My name is professor Longbottom and I am here to see merlin about his secondary education"

Merlin's suddenly caught sight of movement at the end of the corridor. It was Liam one of McCauley's friends trying to sneak down the corridor thinking this man was here to foster merlin no doubt and there-for Liam would of course tell him about all the strange thing that happened around merlin and any other lies he could think of to try and stop merlin getting fostered. Merlin knew that he had to stop Liam and his eyes fell on the small suitcase next to one of the bedrooms from some sleep over. his eyes moved suddenly, he had become so accomplished at moving things like this had he no longer had to even speak and the suitcase zoomed out into the middle of the corridor so fast no one would have seen it move even if they had been looking. But professor Longbottom's eyes were fixed on Merlin's face and as merlin moved the suitcase the professor saw merlin's eyes suddenly glow orange for a fraction of a second.

¡°Right I'll leave you to it then, you can come and get..."

CRASH Liam collided with the suitcase full on with a bone crunching thud, obviously he hadn't been looking where he was going he was in such a hurry.

¡°right I may I enter" asked professor Longbottom politely pretending not to hear Mrs Claxton's yells about not running down corridors and it was his own fault really to Liam who was slowly getting up off the floor.

¡°Sure" said merlin pleased to have an excuse to shut the door. And sitting himself back down on the bed. He did not lock the door as he knew Mrs Claxton would see to it that he was not disturbed.

The strange man looked at him for several seconds before asking:

¡°Do you know why I am hear?"

Merlin shook his head. How could he know except that it was about school. But what was there to be questioned? He already know he would be going to green wood because everyone from the orphanage went there.

¡°I am here to offer you a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry as we think you may have some of the qualities needed to get into the school"

Merlin stared. There were other people then in the worked who could do what he could do. He was not competency unique. Having had the feeling of being singled out all his life the news to know he was normal among some people was wonderful to hear.

¡°What do you learn at a magic school then" he asked

¡°Do you want to come then" the man asked sounding curious "and do you believe what I've told you?"

Merlin nodded ecclesiastically of course he wanted to come! What in the entire world would make him refuse.

¡°Well you will learn how to control your powers and how to use then in the right circumstances. This year will however be slightly different as something very special that hasn't happened for over 20 years" he suddenly looked sheepish as though he had given away more than he had planned. "Anyway this is the letter that gives you all the details" and he passed Merlin a heavy envelope that seemed to be made f parchment with a heavy wax seal on it bearing a coat of arms. An eagle, a badger, a snake and a lion all surrounding the letter 'H'. As merlin opened the envelope two pieces of heavy parchment fell out onto the bet, he picked up the first one and began to read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_headmistress: Minerva McGonagall _

¡

_Dear Mr Coleman,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry/. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on the 1 September. We await your owl by no later than the 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Deputy headmaster_

As merlin finished reading he picked up the second piece of parchment which read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_One set dress robes_

_Please note that pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potion_ by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

A Fight Against the Dark Forces (for Beginners)_ by Haud Nox _

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, slandered size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINTED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Merlin looked up at professor Longbottom.

¡°Were can you get all this stuff?" he asked

¡°London" replied professor Longbottom "but I must leave you now. Are you okay to make your way there alone if I give you instructions as I have to go and see another potential first year"

Merlin nodded, he had travelled round London before on his own after all and if you got them further away it couldn't be that difficult to get there? He listened carefully as he was given instructions on how to get to Diagon alley from the orphanage before professor Longbottom handed over a small purse of money and explained about the coinage. It sounded simple enough and he was just about to ask how to get to the platform number it said on the ticked he had just been given before professor Longbottom left with a wave of his hand having obviously not heard Merlin's question.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**Chapter2: Diagon Alley**

Merlin left the orphanage, saying a quick word to Mrs Claxton as he part telling her were he was going, well part of it anyway. He then walked to the station, which was only about 10 minuets from the orphanage and caught a tube to the centre or London, following the professor's instructions he found himself on a busy road lined by shops. With all the noise and bustle he wasn't even noticed as he slipped into an old deliberated pub 'the leaky cauldron' which all the people walking past seemed not to have noticed. As he endured no one looked up from their drinks, only tom the old landlords son followed the small boy as he made his way across the room between the tables to the yard at the back. Tom almost expected him to be back in a few minuets as you need a wand to permit the hidden street of Diagon Ally and this boy looked like he was hear for the first time. But to his surprise Merlin did not return for despite not having a wand the archway had reviled itself with just a touch from his hand.

Merlin stared. He was standing in a narrow cobbled street lined with shops on both sided. These shops were however nothing ordinary, there were shops selling cauldrons, owls, from tiny screech howls down to magnificent barn-owls, rustling there feathers and looking down hortely at Merlin through the glance from 'Ilops owl emporium' then there were shops celling robes, quills, parchment, ice cream in the most extraordinary flavours and then under a huge sign proclaiming it as 'flourish and blots' was a huge book shop with its window full of all sorts of books, from huge books the size of paving slabs bound in hard leather to tiny books the size of postage stamps bound in silk too a cage of nasty viscous looking books in a cage all trying to rip each other up. The sign underneath said 'the monster book of monsters' and when merlin drew closer he saw that each book seemed to have a viscous set of teeth along the opening side.

Merlin took his eyes off the fascinating sight were an assistant was just trying to get a book out and appeared to have been bitten. he looked around trying to find were to get the first thing on his list: robes.

Then he saw what he was looking for, a small shop with a display of difference robes and the name "Madam Malkins' robes for all occasions" written across the door seemed the right place. merlin entered the shop, a bell rang and a small plump witch came hurrying over immediately saying "Hogwarts dear?" merlin nodded and she smiled at him.

"Right if you just come through hear and standing on this stood we'll have you filled in on time," she said.

Merlin did as he was told and for a few minuets there was silence as the women fitted his new robes. then she Brock the silence with:

"And that's you done, what dress robes would your like?" Merlin looked around, he had no idea but only a few minuets latter he was leaving the shop holding a bag with his new robes and his dress robes which, he was glad were just like the school robes only a dark blue instead of black.

Next he set off to the apothecary were he asked for "first year potion ingredients" and then when to find a cauldron and some scales. after that he went to the book shop were he got sidetracked looking at all the fantastic books on sail. but he had barely any money left and still needed a wand.

The wand shop was somewhat disappointing with only one wand on a faded silver cushion in the window and a sign in fading silver letters saying 'Olivanders' when Merlin entered a bell rang somewhere at the back of the shop. as he waited, he looked around at the piles and piles of small long boxes piled high to the ceiling. then a man came from the back of the shop. he was small and thin with a small beard but otherwise completely bold.

"Hello Mr Olivander," Merlin said sounding slightly nervous.

"I am not Mr Olivander, I am his ancestor," the man said in a slightly misty voice. "Now," he said sounding slightly more brisk "lets find you a wand," he picked up a tape measure which began at once to measure Merlin all by itself wile the man pulled down boxes.

"That will do," he said at last handing Merlin a wand. "Holly and dragon heartstring 12 inches rather whippy excellent for charm work, go one give it a wave."

Merlin took the wand and gave a sort of feeble wave, but at once it was snatched from him and another one pressed into his hand. Merlin tried, and tried but with each wand nothing happened.

Finally one came, "Oak and phoenix feather 11 inches, very powerful," the man said pushing yet another wand into Merlin's hand. This time however it was different. Merlin felt a warmth the moment the wand touched his skin. He brought it up and brought it down in a spiralling motion. Golden stars erupted from the end of the wand forming a spiral in mid air. And then, in the very centre of that spiral something appeared, it was a stick, nothing more. It would have reached near Merlin's shoulder had he been stood next to it. But the moment the staff; for that was what it was; was fully formed merlin picked it up. And the moment he did so it shrank to about half the length of his wand. Without looking at the man, who was staring at him in astonishment merlin paid for the wand and left.

Out in the street Merlin felt in his pocket. Trying to find the staff. He remembered the man's stares and wondered why. Wasn't that normal? He supposed he should have said something. But what? He had no idea how he'd known what the stick was and nor did he know why he picked it up. It had just been... well an instinct.

He rummaged deeper into the pocket of the old blue fleece he wore. The staff had vanished and all he found was the wand and some old washed paper which fell into powder as he touched it.

Somehow knowing that the staff was not gone, and that it would reappear when he needed it he made his way to the arch at the end of Diagon Alley.

On the tube going back to the orphanage Merlin had decided exactly what he to tell Mrs Claxton. But as it turned out she already knew. Plainly professor Longbottom had told her but unfortunately the 1st September was the same day as Green Wood started and she needed to take the rest of the children to water loo to catch the their train. Merlin would as he was told that night need to make his own way to kings cross station. McCauley still seemed to think it was highly amusing to chase Merlin through the orphanage, but was still unable to catch him. Merlin also tried to keep to his room were he read his school books and counted down the days till September 1st when he would be going off to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3: the Hogwarts Express

**Chapter3: the Hogwarts Express**

1st of September dawned bright and early, Merlin was up up at 6am waiting for breakfast, he was too exited to go back to bed. Then at 8 o'clock, leaving plenty of time to get there Merlin left for Kings Cross. It was not an easy journey as he could barley move his trunk. But when he did arrive he got himself a trolley and looked around for platform 9 ¾. He was not scared, it was only half past 8 after all so he had plenty of time to find it.

5 minuets latter however Merlin did not feel quite as confident, he had walked from one end of the platform to the other, and even looked on the departures bored, nothing. He sighed and leaned against the barrier between platform 9 and 10. he had just rested his weight against it when he fell through pulling his trunk behind him, the barrier was not there at all. Then he looked up to find just what he was looking for. A large sign read: 'platform 9 ¾' hanging over a platform mostly obscured by steam train. The platform its self was fairly empty, it was after all another 25 minuets before the train would leave.

Merlin made his way right to the back of the train were he found a compartment. He then tried to get his trunk in, with no success. But just then he was going to find someone to help, it hit him. He didn't even need to say the words as the trunk floated up, and guided by Merlin's eyes made its way into the compartments luggage rake.

Then Merlin sat down and got out 'the hobbit' he had been so busy reading his school books he had forgotten about this book he'd bought, now he settled down and read.

He was interrupted just after the train had let out of burst of steam and started moving. And that was were he was now, sitting in front of Albus, who Merlin noticed was staring fixedly out of the window.

Merlin decided to copy him and stared back down at his book.

But only a few seconds latter, they were interrupted again, by a girl with long black hair reaching past her holders, already wearing her Hogwarts school robes.

"may I come in, it's just everywhere else is full, oh and do any of you to know what house you'll be put into? I mean I know no one can chose but I want to be in Gryfindor or Ravenclaw, I've already leant loads of spells, have you?" she said sounding slightly nervous. Merlin stared, what were houses? And was he meant to have learnt what was in his books? He certainly hadn't, but he supposed he could already do most of it.

Albus was also staring at the girl until she finally said:

"Oh sorry I'm Grace, Grace Blain."

Albus still stared as grace sat down.

"Oh I'm sorry," Albus said, "did we not say we don't want you, we can't do with nerds."

Grace looked slightly hurt by these words but got up at once and walked out of the compartment slamming the door behind her.

"Thank god she's gone. Did you hear her showing off," Albus said. And then slightly nervously, "you haven't learnt your books off by heart?" Merlin smiled slightly and shook his head, and Albus said looking at Merlin:

"What's your name? You never said."

Merlin looked up in surprise and answered: "Merlin Colemam."

Albus looked at him. "That doesn't sound like one of the old wizarding families," said Albus and then sounding shocked he said, "not that it matters."

"Not that what matters?" Merlin asked.

"Oh don't you know, well its just there are some people that think wizards should only be pure blood, and I suppose your muggle born?"

Merlin felt even more confused, "what are mugges?" he finally asked.

Albus replied immediately, he seemed happy to keep talking: "muggles are non magic people."

"Oh" Merlin said supposing he was, not that he knew who his parents were, he had been found 11 years ago an the orphanage steps with a letter tucked into his blankets. Merlin now new that letter off by heart, it read:

_Ddear people, _

_Please look after my son, _

_His name is Merlin._

For the rest of the journey he and Albus talked, Merlin said about living in the muggle orphanage. And Albus said how his father was Harry Potter, and outlined some of the things he's done, and how everyone would surly expect him to be as good as his father. Merlin also found out that Albus had one older brother in second year at Hogwarts and one younger sister. He also had lots of cousins who had either been to Hogwarts, were at Hogwarts or were coming. They also talked a lot about Hogwarts itself and Merlin found out what the houses were. Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflpuff and Slytherin.

No one came into there compartment except a lunch troly did come round at about 1 o'clock of Albus bought some stuff, Merlin had brought sandwiches, but Albus allowed him to share his sweets.

Not that they were normal sweets, there were lickerish wands, cauldron cakes, drouble's best blowing gum, chocolate frogs, each containing a card of a famous witch of wizard.

Merlin got Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter which got Albus very exiting because that was his father. Merlin couldn't help being slightly jealous of Albus who seemed to have been brought up by this famous wizard, and also seemed to know so more than Merlin.

Near Hogwarts, just after the announcement and Albus and Merlin had just put their robes on, someone who Albus recognised pushed open the compartment door. It was a boy who called himself, Scorpios Malfoy with his friend Vincent Goyle and hovering behind them an extremely ugly girl called Ethel Snyde. Malfoy had pushed open the door and looked around saying as he did so:

"Ah, Potter. Survived this long have you," and then turning to Merlin, "who are you?"

Albus was looking furious but Merlin glanced at him before turning back to Malfoy:

"I'm Merlin, Merlin Coleman. What's your name?"

"Sorry," he said, although he didn't sound it, "my name's Scorpius Malfoy and this is my friend Goyle. Now Merlin" he said, his voice full of contempt, "anyone taught you how to duel?"

"Of course they have," Albus said looking at Merlin, who could only guess what a duel was.

"Come on then why don't we duel now? Or are you too scared," he said looking at Merlin, who then stood up getting his wand out as he did so. Malfoy did the same.

Merlin's mind was racing, but before he could conclude on what to do Albus said: "ready set go," just like Merlin, Malfoy did not seem ready and all that came out of his wand were a few sparks, which died in mid-air.

Nothing happened for a several seconds.

Then it all happened at the same time.

Merlin's eyes glowed briefly orange and out of the tip of his wand erupted a stream of something like liquid fire, which writhed in mid air wile forming itself into a huge golden dragon which landed on the ground just in front of Merlin. Then the compartment door was flung open and there stood Grace looking quite amazed at the dragon which then lifted its enormous wings and flew strait out of the closed window. Once it had disappeared Merlin looked around smiling.

Everyone was staring at him, all looking completely frozen. Slowly things started to unfreeze.

Malfoy gave one startled looking at Merlin before leaving the compartment followed by Goyle. Then finally Grace said: "how did you do that?"

Merlin shrugged, he had no idea.

"You didn't even talk, can you do non-verbal spells?" Albus said looking at Merlin with growing respect. But before Merlin could reply Grace cut in: "Merlin can't be doing non-verbal spells. We don't learn that till 6th year."

Merlin was totally confused so he said: "what is a non-verbal spells?"

Grace looked at him. "Its were you do the spell without saying any words."

Merlin looked at her, "and why don't we learn these non-verbal spells till 6th year?" He asked.

Grace looked at him looking exasperated: "because there really difficult of course," she said.

Merlin was just about to reply saying he could do them, but he didn't know why they were so difficult when they pulled into Hogwarts station and everyone began to get out.


	4. Chapter 4: the Test

**Chapter4: the Test **

Merlin and Albus got out together, Albus deliberately stirring them so they lost Grace. Outside the rain was falling thick and fast so the hesitated letting some of the older students overtake them.  
>As they got off the train they heard a lower booming voice calling from the other side of the platform: "First years this way! All first years this way!"<br>Merlin looked across at Albus who was looking relieved.  
>"Well I suppose we better go over there?"<br>Albus nodded and as they drew closer the giant form of a huge man materialised from the rain.  
>"You alright there Albus? Who's this?" He said jerking his massive thumb towards Merlin.<br>"This is Merlin Hagrid,"  
>"Right you comin' then?" And he lead the way down to a small fleet of boats bobbing on the turbulent water. They all scrambled in, Merlin found himself sharing a boat with Albus and the tall girl with shoulder length black hair, Grace.<br>As Merlin leaned forward to try and move the ores the fleet of boats began to move away from the dock and into the middle of the black lake. They caught their first glimpse of the great castle Merlin gave a sharp intake of breath. Never had he seen anything so huge and grand, throbbing with magic.  
>There was a small bump as they touched the shore in a deep underground cave. They all scrambled out and followed Hagrid up a narrow set of steps, until they found themselves in front of the castle itself with a huge oak front door and light spilling from windows high above their heads. Hagrid raised one hand and knocked.<br>The door was opened by professor Longbottom wearing dirty green robes.  
>"Come in Hagrid, I'll take them from here," he said, leading the first years up the stone steps, through the oak front doors and across the entrance hall, which was big enough to fit at least two orphanages inside with room to spare, with a huge marble staircase on the other side and doors coming off all around. It was into one of these doors that professor Longbottom led them.<br>Merlin stood along with the rest of the first years in a small room off the great hall.  
>"Wait here until I return, the rest of the school needs to get settled," said professor Longbottom following them into the room. Everyone fell silent, waiting.<br>"How do you reckon we'll be sorted? James said something about a test?" Albus was sounding slightly nervous. Merlin didn't reply, he was thinking, what sort of test would it be? Or was James just lying, according to Albus James was something of a joker. But standing there waiting for professor Longbottom to return Merlin didn't find it very amusing.  
>"What did you say about a test?" Merlin almost jumped at the sound right next to his ear to find Grace standing there.<br>"I hope it's not too difficult and they don't ask us to produce counter jinxes I haven't learnt any of them yet."  
>Merlin stared at her, he knew he could perform counter jinxes, well he thought he could he'd never tried but something told him that if he had to he could probably produce a counter jinx. But he hadn't learnt it from the textbook. Yes he'd read them but had always been able to perform most of the stuff mentioned, well ever since he could remember.<br>They all fell silent except for Graces muttering about all the spells she'd learnt which continued next to Merlin's ear. But obviously Albus hadn't noticed or he'd have said something by now, or maybe Albus was too nervous to get annoyed, he did look distinctly green.  
>Then the door reopened and professor Longbottom came in.<br>"Follow me," he commanded and lead the way back through the entrance hall and into the great hall. This was a huge room with the whole school sitting at long tables, and sitting at the far end were the rest of the teachers. As Merlin followed Albus into the hall he looked up at the ceiling which was grey and sowed rain hammering down on them.  
>"Its enchanted to mirror the sky outside," he heard Grace say behind him. But to Merlin it looked like the hall simply opened out into the sky outside.<br>Suddenly the line of first years stopped with the staff table behind them, facing the rest of the school who were all looking at a small stool with a hat sitting on it. This was no ordinary hat however, it was the oldest, dirtiest hat Merlin had ever seen but after looking around at everyone he gazed at it just like everyone else.  
>Then as Merlin stared a rip near the brim opened and the hat began to sing:<p>

_Welcome, welcome, welcome,  
>Welcome to these halls were once lived a Hogwarts four.<br>Welcome to there school where you may live.  
>Welcome to the four houses: Ravenclaw,<br>Huflepuff, Slytherin and Gryfindor.  
>Welcome to the knowledge of what they expect.<br>Ravenclaw want those with a ready mind.  
>Ravenclaw are those of wit and learning.<br>So if you're that, welcome to Ravenclaw.  
>Hufleuff wants those who are just and loyal.<br>Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil.  
>So if you're that, welcome to Huyfflepuff.<br>Slytherin wants those who are sly.  
>Slytherin use any means to their aims.<br>So if you're that, welcome to Slytherin.  
>Grifindore wants those who are brave at heart.<br>Grifindore are daring and chivalrous.  
>So if you're that, welcome to Grifindor.<br>Now you know I will say were you ought to go,  
>Where you need to be welcome to.<br>So be welcome to place me on your head,  
>I will say where you can stay to welcome others to Hogwarts.<em>

The song had finished Merlin Glanced at Albus, he was definitely looking very green. Then he muttered: "don't you think its saying too much, I definitely don't think I'll be welcomed to Slytherin."  
>Merlin nodded, especially not after what he did to Malfoy, although he didn't actually touch him.<br>Professor Longbottom came forward holding a long roll of parchment:  
>"Blain, Grace." He said.<br>Grace came forward with her head held high, still it seemed muttering spells, as though she might still use them.  
>She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. A few seconds later the rip opened and shouted:<br>GRIFINDORE  
>next to him Albus groaned as the table on the far right cheered and clapped. Then:<br>"Barker, Katie" as called and a girl looked slightly green came to the stool.  
>RAVENCLAW<br>The Ravenclaw table exploded into cheers. Merlin was now feeling distinctly uneasy, surely he would be soon, after all how many people could have names beginning with 'B' but to his surprise:  
>"Butcher, Chloe."<br>who went into:  
>HUFFLEPUFF<br>Then it was Merlin's turn as professor Longbottom said:  
>"Coleman, Merlin."<br>Merlin walked forward. Some people seem to be muttering, probably about his name but he could not hear them. Once he reached the stool he sat on it feeling the eyes of the school and its teachers on him. The hat fell over his eyes.  
>He heard a small voice in his ear:<br>"Now, how interesting, not all from this world I see," Merlin froze, what did that mean, 'not all from this world'? But then the voice spoke again: "lots of skill I see, loyalty as well, but there's also bravery, lots and lots of it. So where shall I put you?" Merlin kept his mind completely blank.  
>"Not letting anything on are we? Who tort you that?"<br>Merlin thought his reply "no one," the hat sounded slightly surprised as it said:  
>"No one, now that is unusual, yes an unusual amount of skill for a first year but I think I say GRIFINDORE"<br>The last word which had been shouted to the rest of the school caused the table on the far right the clap once more. And slightly shaken Merlin took off the hot and went to sit down.  
>It was still a while before Albus was sorted. There was a girl called Shannon Higgins who in her panic about putting the hot on her head caused the brim to start smoking, but in the end she was sorted into:<br>RAVENCLAW  
>Then soon after came Malfoy who, us as Merlin had expected went into Slytherin the moment the hat touched his his head. Then he swaggered off to sit next to Goyel.<br>Then finally came:  
>"Potter, Albus" who went to the stool with the whole school muttering, plainly what Albus had said about his father was true. Merlin remembered how nervous Albus had been in the line, but he needed have worried. Only a few seconds after the hat was lowered over his eyes did it yell:<br>GRIFINDORE  
>And Albus came over to sit next to Merlin and and enjoyed the rest of the sorting.<br>Finally the sorting was finished as:  
>"Wormington, Alix" went into Slytherin.<br>Once the Slytherin table had stopped clapping a women in the middle of the staff table who had grey hair and square steel rimmed spectacles which seemed to glint menacing in the candlelight.  
>When she spoke it was in a strict but still kind voice.<br>"Welcome, welcome to Hogwarts, now you have all seen the new students to your houses I must make some announcements: one: that the quidditch cup will not be taking place this year,"  
>this news was greeted by groans from many people, but Merlin did not join in as he had no idea what quidditch was. "This is due to another event that will be starting in November, and will go on till the end of the year. This event has not been held for over 20 years, I am pleased to inform you that the triwizard tournament will be taking place this year at Hogwarts."<br>The whole hall burst into excited chatter but then the moment professor McGonagall, for that was who the women was opened her mouth the hall fell silent once again.  
>"For these of you who do not know," she continued, "the triwizard tournament is supposed to be housed every 5 years between the three oldest magic schools: Beabatou, Durmstrang and of course Hogwarts. Due to certain circumstance however this has not happened for many years, there have been several attempts during the years to re-enstate the tournament, each time they have however failed. This time we are putting in many security measures: last time they attempted to put on age line in the rules except this unfortunately failed, so we are making sure that whenever the champions, who there are one from each school could be in danger, there are always older more experienced wizards no side to step to step in, but now I have told you that I think we can start with our excellent feast as the students from beabonton and durmstrang will not be arriving until Halloween"<br>Just as she said this, the golden plates and goblets on the table magically filled themselves and everyone started eating.  
>Then just as Merlin was helped himself to all his favourite foods Albus said: "Are you going to do it?"<br>"Do what?" asked Merlin.  
>"You know. Go in for the triwizard tournament?" Albus sounded slightly exasperated but exited.<br>"But we're only first years."  
>"Yeah I know, but its not like we'll be chosen it'd just be fun to see."<br>"I don't know, what if we are chosen?"  
>"We won't be. There's no way we'd be chosen against all these 7th years, is there?" at this point though Albus sounded only the slightest bit nervous.<br>"What did you say about entering? You know I might, I might even have a chance as I've been studying all summer." Grace said butting into the conversation. Suddenly all trace of nervousness vanished as he said: "and what's it got to do with you what Merlin and I are doing?"  
>"Nothing its just, I was hoping to be able to talk to someone as everyone else seems to be ignoring me," Grace sounded slightly annoyed as she said it.<br>"And what if we don't want to talk to you? Then will you bugger off and go and do some more studying if you want to get into the tournament," Albus retorted.  
>"Okay then I will, but I was hoping you might be half dissent but surely its not to be," Grace turned around and stared pointedly in the other direction and merlin thought he almost heard her sniff.<br>"Why did you have to say that? You don't go on about it to me like that cos I'm good at magic,"  
>Albus shrugged, "but would you really want to be friends with such a stuck up person?"<br>"No maybe not but I'm sure she's better if you get to know her."  
>"Pah! You don't even believe that yourself," said Albus turning away and continued to eat the food till Merlin said: "What's quidditch? I heard Professor McGonagall mention it."<br>Albus stared at him,  
>"Don't you know what quidditch is?" He asked sounding incredulous.<br>"No," Merlin said.  
>Albus shook his head slightly but started to explain about the chasers and the cwaffel, the bluger, the snitch, the seekers and everything else to do with it like all Britain's quidditch teams. By the time he'd finished the main course had vanished and the pudding had appeared. He stopped then to take a huge chocolate-gato and poured cream all over it.<br>Once everyone had finished eating the puddings too disappeared and and with a huge scraping noise the benches were pushed back and everyone left for bed.  
>"First years this way?" come a voice that Albus plainly recognised. According to him it was Victoire his cousin.<br>Merlin then followed Victoire up and down flights of stairs, along corridors, through doors, and walls that were really doors until finally the first years arrived in front of a portraits of a very fat lady in a salmon pink dress.  
>"Password," she said.<br>"Gillyweed," Victoire said and the portrait swung open.  
>The room they found themselves in was a conformable enough with squashy old armchairs and groups of chairs huddled around small tables. There was also a shelf of books which was curved to fit the walls as they seemed to be at the top of a circular tower. Victoire then pointed the girls up one staircase and the boys up another, Merlin and Albus both followed a boy with brown curly hair that looked almost like an afro, finally near the top of the tightly spiral staircase they came to a door with a plaque saying '1st years' on it. The boy pushed it open to find another round room this one with four posters around it's wall and long windows. There trunks had been brought up for them.<br>Merlin found his bed, got undressed and fell straight asleep, only just hearing the faint:  
>"Good night,"from the bed next door. <p>


	5. Chapter 5: Magic is Easy

**Chapter 5: Magic is Easy  
><strong>  
>The next day Merlin woke up, and stared up at the ceiling. It took him a few seconds to remember the events of the previous day. Of course he was at Hogwarts and had a friend. Albus was still asleep along with the rest of the boys in the dormitory. So quietly careful not to disturb any of them he got up and got dressed and went down into the common room below.<br>He sat and read until finally Albus came down and they made their way down to breakfast. This proved harder than they had thought because neither of them had memorised the way they had come up the evening before. But finally after running into several ghosts having a meeting in an empty corridor that shocked them greatly. Merlin had never seen a ghost and despite having lived with wizards nor had Albus. They they were finally rescued by to Albus's great annoyance: Grace who was also making her way down and had just got instructions from nearly headless nick the ghost of Gryffindor tower.

Down in the hall timetables were then handed down the rows. Merlin looked at his. He had transfiguration first.  
>They finished their breakfast as fast as they could wanting as much time to get there but as it happened they met Nick after only a few minuets who showed them the way so they ended up being 10 minutes early. Then only a few minutes latter Grace came clutching a book.<br>Albus deliberately turned his back and pretended not to hear her when she tried to talk about what things they might start learning.  
>Then finally the rest of the Gryffindors turned up along with professor Enford. He started by talking about the difficulties and dangers of transfiguration. Then they all took some complicated notes which Merlin Certainly didn't understand. In fact on looking about it seems that only Grace had a clew what Enford was going on about. Then finally they started to do some magic. Trying to turn a match into a needle.<br>When Merlin picked the match and slowly closed his finger about it, he muttered something indistinct while Albus was next to him muttering random words with his wand pointing at the needle. Merlin opened his hand, and there lying on his palm was a perfect needle.  
>No one seemed to have noticed and then when professor Enford came round he thought he had simply given Merlin a needle.<br>Then with one tap of his wand Merlin was given the match back.  
>Merlin however simply did the same thing again. This time in plain view of the professor who exclaimed the moment he saw the needle in Merlin's hand and held it up for the rest of the class to see:<br>"How on earth did you do that?" Grace asked incredulously.  
>"Yes I think we'd all like to know that," professor Enford said.<br>Merlin shrugged, what more could he do? He had absolutely no idea how he had managed. The right spell had simply come to him but what process he'd gone through to find it or how he knew it in the first place he had no idea. It was like all the spells in the universe were somewhere in his head just waiting for the right moment to reveal themselves and then vanish again once they had served their purpose.  
>The whole class was looking at him now:<br>"Can you teach me?" Albus asked excitedly.  
>Merlin shook his head he knew it wouldn't work like that.<br>Then Merlin spent the rest of the lesson trying to do the same spell non verbally without professor Enford noticed. He didn't want any more attention.  
>Then just as the bell rang he succeeded in turning the match into a needle without saying a word.<br>"Comin'?" Albus then asked. He had succeeded in doing nothing more than setting fire to the desk which professor Enford quickly had to put right as Merlin had been too busy concentrating on doing non verbal spells that he couldn't produce water because he still needed the incantation for that.  
>They left together and were soon overtaken by Grace who gave Merlin something like an admiring look as she passed.<p>

After transfiguration they had break which Merlin and Albus spent trying to find their way down to potions which was their next lesson.  
>For Albus potions went a slight better than transfiguration. At least he didn't set fire to anything except the fire under his cauldron. When they emerge Merlin felt an awful lot better. He had done just as well as Grace which was still better than Albus, but at least he didn't stands out any more than Grace. Who he noticed seemed pleased that she got some attention having been completely ignored through most of transfiguration despite the fact that her match had definitely gone silver and started to go round.<br>After potions they had lunch and then herbology in the greenhouses with professor Longbottom.  
>Here too Merlin was delighted his reputation as best of the year fell about around him as Grave and the occasional other people answered all the questions.<br>"Herbology not your strong subject," professor Longbottom muttered in his ear, "I heard about your performance in transfiguration, quite remarkable, but of course I saw what you did at the orphanage,"  
>Merlin looked at him as though he didn't have a clue what he was on about and continued pruning the shrivelfig bush they had been set. <p>


	6. Chapter 6: Malfoy is no friend

Chapter 6: Malfoy is no friend

Finally the weekend came. He might just have had 5 days of lessons but he was still shattered. He had enjoyed almost everything they had done but to his annoyance his ability to do complicated and difficult spells with ease had gained him some unwanted fame. Merlin did not want to be talked about. He did not want to be remembered. He had been an odd one out all his life and didn't want to stay one in a place where he had hoped he might be quite normal.  
>"What are the properties of moonstone?" Albus asked next to him.<br>"I have no idea," Merlin replied which was quite true.  
>"What about the stuff for professor Enford?" asked.<br>"Also, no idea," Merlin said again. He found theory just as difficult as everyone else apart from Grace who seemed now determined to outshine Merlin in something. He didn't care. In fact, he welcomed it that the teachers attention would be one someone other than him.  
>Albus dragged a book towards him looking disappointed. Merlin did the same and began to read.<br>They were in the library trying to complete the homework they had been given over the past week. Merlin might only have been hear that short time but Hogwarts already felt like home even though he still had difficulty finding his way around its corridors.  
>Then from behind him came a cold snide voice:<br>"Oh look, its Merlin, studying from a book you'd expect the boy who can make dragons appear wouldn't have to study from a book."  
>Merlin looked behind him. There stood Malfoy flanked by Goyal and Snyde who was the ugliest girl Merlin had ever had the misfortune to meet.<br>"What do you want Malfoy?" Albus said forcefully turning round too.  
>"Oh nothing Potter," he said with a laugh.<br>"Are you in the quidditch team yet. I've been told your father got in a week, or have you chosen not to got fathers root, good thing too I'd say."  
>Albus went red and muttered something angry and indistinct.<br>"What is it with you Malfoy, why are you only doing this in front of a teacher," Merlin said softly for it was true. Madam Pince was standing a little way off cleaning the book cases. "Or are you scared I'll hex you? Because big friends don't help much with magic, do they?"  
>"Oh yeah" Malfoy retorted looking at Goyle who immediately came lumbering forward.<br>Merlin however was too quick for him. The book Albus was holding zoomed out of his hand and directed by Merlin's eyes shot straight for Goyle who tried to swerve but wasn't fast enough. The heavy leather bound book hit him in the shoulder. He let out a howl of pain and scampered. Malfoy and Snyde followed. In a few seconds they were out of sight.  
>But someone else took their place.<br>It was Grace.  
>"Coleman I want a word," she said meaningfully.<br>Merlin just looked at her. The book he had made chase Goyle was still hovering. He could use it to get rid of Grace. He could feel Albus's eyes boring into him as if to say:  
>"Do it."<br>Merlin didn't however. He got up and followed Grace around the corner instead. She wasted no time at all.  
>"Can you teach me?"<br>"Teach you what?" Merlin asked although he knew only too well what.  
>"You know, magic."<br>"Why don't you got the teachers to do that?"  
>Grace looked at him. "Why can you do magic so well?" She demanded.<br>"I have no idea," Merlin replied.  
>Then round the corner came Albus. Grace however didn't seem to have seen him. As she continued.<br>"Please will you teach me, I bet you can do magic better than the teachers."  
>"Yeah Merlin why don't you teach people," Albus said.<br>"Look," Merlin said patiently. "I can do all this stuff but I have no idea how I can do it or why I can do it. Its just like when I need a spell it's just there in my head."  
>"Yes but," Grace tried to argue. But this time it was Albus who continued the argument.<br>"But what if you do the spell and then just write down what you have to say?"  
>"Look it doesn't work like that," Merlin said exasperated and slightly surprised. This was the first time Albus had been near Grace and hadn't tried to ignore her.<br>"Go on," Grace said, "if you hold our hand and tell us what to say …"  
>Merlin sighed.<br>"I'm going first," Albus insisted and to Merlin's surprise Grace agreed.  
>Carefully Merlin curled his fingers round Albus's wrist and lifted Albus's hand who did not resist.<br>"The words hocus pocus fidibus" Merlin said looking quite serious.  
>"Hocus pocus fidibus," Albus said confidently.<br>He felt his hand go hot. Then cold but somehow he could tell the magic was coming from Merlin's hand round his wrist. Then out of the palm of his hand came a steady stream of white liquid.  
>"What is it?" Grace asked.<br>"Condensed milk," Merlin said grinning. Then he let go of Albus's wrist. The stream stopped immediately.  
>Luckily Madam Pince was nowhere to be seen as there was a large wet puddle on the floor.<br>"Did I really do that?" Albus asked incredulously.  
>"I don't know did you? Why don't you try again?" Merlin said knowing Albus wouldn't do anything do anything.<br>He was right. When Albus tried nothing happened.  
>"You do it again" Grace ordered.<br>"Okey," Merlin said still grinning, "hocus pocus fidibus."  
>a stream of condensed milk poured and then he raised his hand and it started to rain. It rained condensed milk.<br>"Why can you do it?" Albus asked.  
>Merlin knew exactly why he could do it. It was because hocus pocus fidibus was not the spell he had used. Although he had said that he had been thinking:<br>_Wolke, wolke, einze zwei drei  
>dunkle wolke come herbei,<br>ofne weit dein wolken fass  
>und mach unsere erde nass.<br>Schwollei bollei wollei bum  
>wolken fass nun dreh dich um.<em>  
>Grace turned away and muttered in Albus's ear:<br>"Have to try again some other time."  
>"You and Grace talking then," Merlin asked smiling.<br>"Yeah sort of," Albus said reluctantly.  
>"Help me clean this up then," Merlin asked.<br>"What's the spell?"  
>"Scourgify."<br>Albus tried, and it worked after a few tries.  
>Once their area of the library was clean again the picked up their books and headed back to Gryffindor tower.<br>It had been no go with the homework. Oh well they still had one day left to Finish it. And maybe now Albus was talking to Grace they could get some of the answers off her. 


	7. Chapter 7: I'm no genius

**Chapter7: I'm no genius  
><strong>  
>"Animagi," said Neville Longbottom to the gargoyle guarding professor McGonagall's office which immediately sprang aside to allow him to climb the slowly moving staircase. Finally he reached the top and knocked on the huge oak door.<br>"Come in," came professor McGonagall's voice.  
>Slowly professor Longbottom pushed open the door. He seemed to be the first to have arrived.<br>"Ah you have come about Mr Coleman I assume," McGonagall said looking at him.  
>"Yes, the rest of the teachers should be arriving shortly."<br>"Sit down."  
>Neville sat. And then only a few minutes later the rest of the teachers arrived.<br>When everyone had taken a seat Minerva spoke: "so, you have come here to talk to me about …"  
>"Merlin Coleman, yes," said Thomas Spill the potions master.<br>"So what do you have to tell me about him?" McGonagall demanded.  
>"He's a genius," Enford said immediately.<br>All the teachers nodded. But some less vigorously than others.  
>"And …" McGonagall insisted, "what has he done?"<br>"He can do non verbal magic"  
>"And stuff we learn which most first years struggle with is child's play for him."<br>"He seems to know almost every spell."  
>The teachers all burst out.<br>"Okay I see, but I think I would like to see this talent myself," McGonagall said.  
>"But when will that be?" Enford demanded.<br>"Yes the tournament starts tomorrow," the defence against the dark arts teacher agreed.  
>This was true too, the next day the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would arrive and the tournament would officially begin.<br>"I will see him after the first task has taken place," McGonagall said.  
>"But professor that's a long time," professor Enford said.<br>"I know Nigel but until then I will be very busy."  
>Everyone knew this was the sign to leave. They had said what they had come to say about Merlin, and now they had to go.<p>

Merlin himself had no idea that a meeting about him had just taken place. Had he known however he would not have been pleased at all. As Merlin seemed to want as little attention as possible. Which Grace thought was something close to madness. But she and Albus had through Merlin become friends. And Merlin and Albus were certainly better off that way. For although Merlin's practical skill stretched beyond anything Grace could do, anything perhaps even the teachers could do his knowledge about theory was certainly as good as or even worse than most people of his age. This meant of course that in most homework he was not much help. Grace however who seemed to remember everything she read always got full marks in all her homework. So by getting her to read it through Merlin and Albus were able to get all the correct answers.  
>It was the day before the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving.<br>Merlin, Albus and Grace were sitting in a deserted classroom on the first floor. They were practising the hover charm. Merlin had of course mastered it at once and was now showing Albus how it was to be done. It was Merlin's extraordinary magic that had made Albus and Grace, who had for a time been quite foul to each other to make friends so they could try and get Merlin to teach them.  
>It hadn't really worked. He would however now teach them spells. But only those they had learnt in class. And they had still not discovered how to make it rain condensed milk which he had shown them when they had first tried to persuade him.<br>"Come on," Grace said finally, "we should get back to the common room, we've still got that essay for Enford to finish."  
>The two boys nodded and they headed up the stairs, down a corridor and right into Filches path.<br>"What are you doin' out so late then?" Filch demanded leering slightly. The light from a torch nearby danced across his face making it look all the madder.  
>"We've come from the library," Albus said at once.<br>"The library aye," Filch repeated, "well that's very odd, you seem to have come in the wrong direction as that's where I've just been."  
>"We got lost on the way," Merlin said hoping this would suffice. It didn't.<br>"Got lost did we? Well then you can come down to my office then. I'll teach you the way to the library," and wheezing horribly he moved away.  
>Albus and Grace both turned to Merlin. Why was it always up to him to do something?<br>But still he raised his right hand carefully and deliberately in front of him. Then quite suddenly everything went white and foggy. The friends could no longer see anything. But nor could Filch who was stumbling away from them.  
>Then Albus found Grace's hand and following Merlin's footsteps they got out of the corridor.<br>Merlin allowed Grace and Albus to pass him for the moment he left the corridor the whiteness cleared and they could see again. And they made their way back to Gryffindor tower listening carefully at every corner to make sure Filch wasn't behind it.

The next morning there was a strange intensity to the chatter as they came into the great hall for breakfast. Everyone seemed to be talking about the arrivals of the schools that evening.  
>Once they had finished their breakfast they headed up to defence against the dark arts. There they had one of the oddest lessons ever. They were simply set to practice disarming which they had started to lesson before. The whole class went to the task with rather more noise than usual. Everyone was obsessed with the topic of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.<br>"I heard Durmstrangs old headmaster used to be a death-eater," someone said.  
>"Yeah but he deserted them didn't he," someone else replied, "that's what I heard."<br>Somehow their teacher; professor Lickenstall didn't mind the talking although he normally insisted on almost total silence.  
>Then after lunch they hurried up to their dormitory. Dropped off their bags and then made their way to the entrance hall.<br>"First years to the front," one of the teachers shouted.  
>So quite suddenly Merlin found himself in front of the rest of the school with a perfect view over the grounds.<br>There was silence for several long minutes. Then a noise like when a plunger being removed from a plughole began to start. The gruellingly of water. It was coming from the lake. Then something happened. At stick poked itself out of the centre of the lake. Then it rose and began to take shape as the mast of a ship. Then with a huge noise the main ship bust through the water with water running from its decks and the white pale glow from the portholes which were reflected in the turbulent water of the lake the ship looked like a sort of ghost ship. It floated slowly towards the shore. Carried on the waves it had created. Then a gang plank was lowered and people began to appear.  
>As they moved forward the light spilling from the entrance hall allowed Merlin to see that they all wore thick fur coats.<br>"Why are they wearing coats?" Albus enquired. He was right. It was a pleasant evening with a slight warm breeze blowing through the trees at the edge of the lake.  
>Then the Hogwarts students parted. And the Durmstrang students made their way up the steps lead by their headmaster. Who when he reached McGonagall went into a slight bow and held out his hand.<br>"How good it iz to see Hogvarts," the man said with an accent Merlin couldn't place.  
>"Good evening professor Ianakiev," McGonagall said rather stiffly.<br>Then following their headmaster the Durmstrang students went into the entrance hall to wait for the arrival of Beaubaton.  
>They did not have long to wait before the sound of wing beats reached their ears. Everyone looked around. And then slowly one by one people began to look up at the sky were a few seconds later what they were looking for appeared. It was a huge carriage pulled by about a dozen winged horses which brought the carriage smoothly to land.<br>Merlin just had time to see the emblem of crossed wands on the huge door before it was flung open and steps were pulled out.  
>The women who came out was very beautiful but also very tall, she must have been something like the size of the gamekeeper; Hagrid. She was followed by a line of children. All it seemed shivering in their pale blue silken robes.<br>Rather than looking at McGonagall the huge women turned to Hagrid and gave him a huge beaming smile. Then followed by her students students she made her way over to professor McGonagall. Who was tall but looked tiny in comparison to this huge lady.  
>"How good it is to see you. I take it 'Agrid remembers 'ow to look after my 'orses?" She asked turning once again to Hagrid.<br>"Of course," he replied looking slightly redder than usual.  
>"Welcome Madam Maxime, we are very happy to see you and your pupils back at Hogwarts," McGonagall said politely before the students from Beaubaton walked into the entrance hall.<br>"Everyone into the great hall McGonagall ordered. "Prefects lead the way."  
>"This way first years," Victoire's voice came over the heads of the chattering students, they followed Victoire into the great hall which was decorated with the four house colours and the hundreds of floating candles reflecting in all directions from the golden plates and goblets below.<br>On on their way in they passed the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang standing in the entrance.  
>Then when they had all taken their places the Durmstrang students followed their headmaster entered. They stopped briefly at the entrance to decide which table to sit down at. To Albus's disappointment they went over to the Slytherins.<br>"Don't set next to those git's," Albus said watching Malfoy leaning over and talking to one of them who had sat next to him.  
>Then the Beauxbatons students came in. They too looked around and then to Merlin's surprise moved towards them.<br>"May I zit down?" a boy in blue asked. He did not have a French accent however and Albus said almost accusingly:  
>"You're not French."<br>"Albus, don't be so rude," Grace said looking reproachfully to Albus, then turning to the boy, "of course you can sit down."  
>The boy sat then turned to Albus. He had not looked at all upset at being told he wasn't French and now said:<br>"I am German but zeh vizards school zere is very new, only about von hundret years old."  
>"Oh" Albus said. Just then he was saved from from saying any more as McGonagall rose to her feet.<br>"Welcome Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, welcome to Hogwarts. I hope your stay here will be pleasant," McGonagall smiled as said this and nodded to Madam Maxime on her right and professor Ianakiev on her left. But there were more unknown people sitting at the staff table. "May I also welcome Mr Watson and Mr Jefferson who will be helping with the tournament," at the mention of the tournament the attention in the room seemed to quite suddenly be turned up and everyone continued to look at professor McGonagall expectantly.  
>Just then the caretaker came scuffling up and laid a wooden box in front of professor McGonagall.<br>"Thank you Filch," she said softly.  
>And with everyone's eyes on her she opened the casket and pulled out what was inside.<br>It was a goblet. I quite unremarkable wooden goblet. What however made many people gasp was what the goblet was full of bright blue frame.  
>"The goblet of fire is what will chose the 3 champions. It will be placed in the entrance hall until Halloween when it will reveal the champions," McGonagall explained. Then she continued, "I must say that by putting your name into the goblet you are saying that if you are chosen you must carry out the hole of the tournament. So it is nothing to joke about," then finally as Filch took back the goblet she said smiling, "let the feast begin."<br>The plates in front of them were suddenly full of food. And not all of it looked English either.  
>Then when they were helping themselves Albus said:<br>"What do you think she means about it being dangerous to put your name into the goblet?"  
>"I'd think that's obvious. That the tournaments going to be very difficult," Merlin said coldly.<br>"I don't care what she said. I'm putting my name into it anyway. I mean it's not like I'm going to be chosen," Albus said as though he hadn't heard Merlin.  
>"Are you?" Grace said looking at him, "I'm still not sure if I will I mean do you think a first year could do it?"<br>"No." Merlin said immediately. He knew he wasn't going to put his name in.  
>"But imagine," Albus said in a dreamy voice "Imagine winning."<br>"But you wouldn't be able to win," Merlin said exasperatedly.  
>"I'm with Albus," Grace said looking at Merlin "We won't be chosen anyway but it'll be cool to try."<br>Merlin sighed and turned away. Grace and Albus continued to discuss what it would be like to win but Merlin now ignored them.  
>"where do you think they'll sleep?" Grace said gesturing at the students from Beaubaton who were all talking in French. As the main course disappeared.<br>"Don't know," Albus replied, "we could ask"  
>Merlin then turned round and said nervously to the German boy.<br>"Excuse me."  
>"Yes," he said.<br>"Where will you sleep?"  
>"Zeh carriage," he replied.<br>"Are you entering the tournament?" Albus asked eagerly.  
>"Of course."<br>Then he turned away and continued eating.  
>Finally the feast was over and they made their way up to bed.<br>Albus fell asleep immediately dreaming about the tournament.  
>Merlin however could not sleep. He lay awake unable to empty his mind enough for sleep. <p>


	8. Chapter 8: Dream on

**Chapter 8: Dream on**

They were sitting in the common room. Grace was busy losing to Merlin in a game of wizard chess.  
>"So when should we put our names in the goblet?" Albus asked eagerly.<br>"I'm not entering," Merlin replied flatly while cocksing one of his pawns onto a square where he would be taken. The problem was with this set was that it was really Albus's so they certainly didn't trust Merlin.  
>"I'm not going there! I'll get taken! Send him!" The pawn shrieked.<br>"Don't send me! Send him!" Was another reply.  
>"Just shut up and move!" Merlin ordered prodding the tiny figure with his wand. Finally the little man walked to the correct square. And as Merlin had predicted he was taken by Grace's queen.<br>"I said: I'm not doing it!" Merlin glared.  
>"Why are you so worried? Its not like we'll be chosen," Albus said laughing.<br>"Yeah, I mean first years, we haven't learnt nearly enough magic," Grace added.  
>"Come on then," Albus persisted pulling at Graces sleeve.<br>"What?" she enquired.  
>"Lets do it now. There's no point hanging around," then, "are you coming Merlin?"<br>"I'll come down to the entrance hall but I'm not putting my name in," he said stubbornly.  
>The three of them made there way over to the porthole but before they could get their someone called:<br>"Hey Al! What you up to?" It was James, Albus's older brother.  
>"We're going to put our names in the goblet," Albus clarified.<br>"Oh are you," James said skeptically.  
>"Yes," Albus said defensively.<br>"And do you expect to be chosen?" James asked mockingly.  
>"No."<br>James laughed at that but he decided to follow then anyway as they made their way to the entrance hall where the goblet stood in the centre.  
>Just as they arrived Merlin could see a line of students coming up from the grounds. They all wore floating pale blue robes but many had pulled jumpers over the top. These were the students from Beaubaton. As they came up the shallow steps lead by Madam Maxime Merlin could see how each one held something small in their hand. Then as they reached the top of the stairs Madam Maxime stepped aside and they continued to be lead by the first student. They then curved round until the first could place the thing in her hand into the goblet. It was a small piece of paper which she then drooped. This followed for each of the Beauxbatons students. Merlin saw the boy he'd sat next to drop his piece in and then he can over to stand next to Merlin.<br>"Hello, are you putting your name into zeh cup?" he asked looking at Merlin.  
>Who shook his head.<br>"Vy not?"  
>"Yeah Merlin, why not?" Albus cut in.<br>"Because I don't want to," Merlin replied stubbornly.  
>"Ah but you vill not be chosen. You could just see."<br>Merlin glared at him. He did not intend to give up.  
>"Oh come on Merlin," Grace signed, "hears a parchment with your name on it."<br>"We'll put it in if you like," Albus said.  
>"NO!" Merlin almost shouted the words.<br>"Vy are you zo nervous?" the boy from Beaubaton asked.  
>Merlin did not reply. Why was he so nervous about putting his name into the goblet? He had no idea. Really it couldn't be that bad.<br>Some of these thoughts must have registered on his face as Grace and Albus immediately sprang forward sensing Merlin was close to giving up. But not bothering until he did properly.  
>Merlin just stood at the side then as Albus placed first his own name into the goblet and the Merlin's.<br>Merlin sighed. Surely it couldn't be that bad.

_He stood facing the fiery mouth of a great dragon. It opened and breathed. Fire exploded around him but somehow he was still alive. He heard as though from a very long way off the roar of crowds but could not make out from where they came from. Of perhaps it was from everywhere. Then the fire cleared away. He could see again and now he took in more than just the great dragon high above him but also the great stands housing people. Hundreds of people. He was too far away though and was unable to make out faces but he guessed it was the school. Then he saw a panel of judges. They were sitting behind the dragon watching.  
>Merlin stood and spoke.<br>Suddenly the crowd roared and he was spinning. Spinning away from the sine. Slowly the spinning eased off and he was able to see a different scene than before. It was the lake. He was standing right at the edge of the great lake. He looked over to the far bank. It looked endless. Endless and smooth. And somehow for some reason he felt panic rising up inside he. But before it was able to overwhelm him he was spinning again.  
>Spinning away from the shiny smooth surface and now he was standing in front of McGonagall. Her face was deeply lined and she seemed disappointed. He shivered. She took a deep breath.<br>The words she wanted to say seemed to take an age. He was standing beneath a sheer cliff. On looking up he could see the high peaks of mountains seeming an endless way away. He was tied. Out of the corner of his I he could see Grace and Albus. They both looked incredibly nervous. He wondered what was wrong. And then finally McGonagall spoke._

Merlin woke with a start. The dream was still fresh in his mind. Each image was so clear. He could have drawn them. He sighed likely no one else had woken up and he tried to get back to sleep. It was no good. The images continued to spin around his head. Finally he gave up on sleep and got up. It was 4 in the morning. No one could be awake now. Once dressed he set off out of the common room. He had no idea where he was headed only that he couldn't stay still. It was better walking. He concentrated on placing each foot in front of the other letting them take him where they wanted. This helped. He was so concentrated that the images couldn't get in. he sighed. Why couldn't he get rid of them? There wasn't anything particularly scary. But it was not just the images that he couldn't shake off but also the feeling that they meant something important but he didn't know what.  
>Then suddenly he was abruptly pulled out of his revelry as he bumped into someone.<br>"Sorry," he mumbled just as the person he'd bumped into did the same. Merlin glanced up and saw the German boy from the feast.  
>"Zorry," he repeated.<br>"No problem," Merlin said shyly.  
>"Vat is your name?" the boy asked abruptly.<br>"Merlin, Merlin Coleman," he replied "you?"  
>"Jonas Fehring."<br>They looked at each other. Then finally Jonas said:  
>"Do you vant to be a champion?"<br>"No."  
>"Zen vy did your friendz put your name in?" He asked.<br>"I didn't want them to," was all Merlin could reply.  
>"Ah."<br>"But anyway I've got homework I've got to do."  
>"You mind iv I goin you?" Jonas asked.<br>"No."  
>They walked together toward the library. Suddenly the silence was broken by Jonas.<br>"You heard about some in hogvarts who is very good?"  
>Merlin shook his head wondering where the question had come from.<br>"Zey say he can do … do not speaking magic."  
>Merlin shrugged. "I thought you learn to do that in 6th year?"<br>"I zink you do. But zis person can already do it."  
>"Oh," Merlin had nothing better to say. Could Jonas possible be talking about him? Did it really matter if he was? Yes. Merlin knew it would. Why did he always have to be different? Why couldn't he just be ordinary?<br>"Do you know anyvon like zat?"  
>"No. I better go. Albus and Grace will be wondering where I am. We're having our first flying lesson today."<br>"O.K I vill see you zen."  
>"Yeah."<br>And Merlin was gone. Disappeared around the corner. 


	9. Chapter 9: another day

**Chapter 9: another day**

Merlin grinned. His first flying lesson had been almost a complete disaster.  
>"Why are you grinning?" Albus said disgruntled. They had had to learn along with the Slytherins and Malfoy had been quick to remind him that his father had been the youngest seeker in nearly a century.<br>"Or maybe it will be the a-famed Merlin this year? Potter not as good as he made up to be."  
>"Shut up Malfoy," Grace had been quick to respond as Albus looked like he would like to punch Malfoy.<br>"I'm useless," he moaned now as they made their way back to Gryffindor tower to collect their books. "I'm not even good at quidditch."  
>"You can learn," Merlin grinned. "You were better than Grace and I."<br>"Yeah I suppose so," he began to perk up slightly.  
>"Why are you so happy anyway?" Grace asked Merlin.<br>"I'm bad at flying," he replied simply.  
>"So."<br>"So, I'm not the genius who can do everything," Merlin said bitterly. He had not meant to show how much it annoyed him being brilliant.  
>"Don't you like being brilliant?" Grace asked incredulously.<br>"Yeah I'd swap any time," Albus put in.  
>"No I don't mind being brilliant. It's just I'm always the odd one out ..." he sighed and gave up looking at Albus and Grace's blank expressions.<br>They arrived at the entrance hall just in time to see James coming down the marble staircase followed by a group of his friends.  
>"Go James! You can do it!" One of them called as he made his way towards the goblet in the centre of the hall. But before he could reach it a line of students came through the open doors.<br>The students of Durmstrang looked spectacular in this deep red robes as they made their way towards the goblet of fire on it's stand.  
>Then one by one they reached up and placed their name into the blue flames.<br>The last one was a girl, she had short massively curly hair that spiralled out in all directions.  
>Then it was James's turn. He looked small compared to the students who had just passed.<br>There was a small smattering of applause as he placed his name in the goblet. Merlin did not join in. He did not understand why everyone was so eager to put their name forward.  
>Suddenly the applause stopped. Quite abruptly everyone fell silent as a boy with dark skin and dreadlocks came down the stairs. He had the air of someone who knew the eye of every girl was on him as he motioned for James to get out his way and was enjoying all the attention.<br>James came to stand next to Albus and muttered:  
>"Stupid git."<br>"Why what's he done?" Grace asked innocently.  
>"Have you seen him," James glared. "I hope he gets what Diggery got."<br>"Really?" Grace looked shocked.  
>"Why what happened to Diggery?" Merlin asked turning his gaze from the 7th year as he placed his name into the goblet.<br>"He was killed in the tournament," James said matter of factly.  
>"How?" Merlin asked feeling his stomach twist.<br>"He got killed in the last task. No one really knows who it happened," James said trying to make it sound spooky and mysterious.  
>"Everyone knows he was killed by you-know-who," Grace said sternly.<br>"Who says?" James replied sounding as though he knew so much more.  
>"It says in Voldemort and his downfall by Stanley Shunpike."<br>"You seriously want to believe a death eater."  
>"Stan wasn't a death eater James," Albus put in. "Dad says he was under the imperius curse."<br>"Why should dad know?" James said.  
>Albus looked horrified.<br>"But your dad's Harry Potte,r" Grace said unable to keep the ore out of her voice.  
>"So little first year," James smiled. "Why does that make what he says right,"<br>"James!" Albus sounded horrified.  
>James just grinned wickedly down at Albus and ran off to follow his friends.<br>"We should go too," Grace said. "We don't want to be late for Potions,"  
>"No definitely not," Albus agreed fertilely.<p>

"Your late Potter," Professor Spill glared as they pushed open the dungeon door. "And you to Coleman and Blain, why are you late?"  
>"We had herbology."<br>Spill almost smiled. It was a pretty lame excuse Merlin had to agree.  
>"Sit down. Today we will be concocting a potion to heal boils."<br>They sat down in their places and took out their potions ingredients.  
>"The receipt in on page one hundred and seven in your books."<br>Grace immediately turned to the page and began preparing ingredients.  
><em>Merlin followed her example and began to read the instructions.<br>Add a teaspoon of powdered beetle eye to a cauldron of boiling water.  
>Leave to simmer for 10 seconds, then add a two teaspoons of spider juice. (hint: slicing spider will release juice). <em>  
>While boiling steer counter-clockwise until mixture turned deep red.<br>Leave for ten minutes.  
>The instructions continued.<br>Merlin glanced over at Albus who was poking around under his cauldron trying to get a flame.  
>Orange breathy coloured Merlin's eyes and a flame crackled loudly as the water began to bubble.<br>"How do you do that?" Albus demanded.  
>Merlin shrugged. He had no idea.<br>"Merlin do you have a knife?" Grace asked leaning over to them.  
>"Yeah," Merlin handed it to her.<br>He grabbed the vile of beetle eyes. And poured some onto his palm.  
>"Here you can borrow my Pestle and mortar if you like I doubt I'll be needing them in a hurry," Albus said still trying to light his cauldron.<br>Merlin didn't answer. "Pluve" he muttered staring at the beetles.  
>Immediately his hand was covered in a fine powder which he then shook into the cauldron.<br>Albus still hadn't succeeded in lighting his cauldron.  
>"Want some help?" Merlin asked.<br>"Yeah," Albus grinned as a flame sprung up.  
>"Where are the spiders?" Merlin asked.<br>"Oh Merlin wants the spiders do you think we should let him have them Goyle?" Malfoy stood grinning at the end of the bench holding the dead spiders.  
>"Give them hear Malfoy," Albus said heatedly.<br>"leave it," Merlin muttered as with a jerk of his hand he cause the vial containing the spiders to spin out of Malfoy's hand and land neatly on the desk.  
>"Neat," Albus admired.<br>Merlin poured some of the spiders into the desk before turning back to the instruction to check what he had to do.  
><em>Add a two teaspoons of spider juice. (hint: slicing spider will release juice). <em>  
>He stared at the instruction. was is trying to make you get it wrong? wasn't it obvious that swishing the spiders would release for more juice.<br>he glanced at Grace who was busy cutting her spiders. evidently not.  
>"What are you doing Merlin?" Grace demanded looking over. "It says cut the spiders."<br>Merlin shrugged as he squished the next spider, juice oozed out. Quickly he added it to his cauldren and began to stir, slowly it began to turn watery red. How could be speed it up? He continued to stir anticlockwise, then just to see what would happen he did it clockwise.  
>Immediately the potion began to darken. Now all he had to see was how often he should sure clockwise.<br>A few minutes latter Albus was cursing, he had succeeded in cutting himself while slicing the spiders.  
>Blood dripped steadily from his hand. He tried to lift it.<br>Plop! A drop of blood fell into the cauldron.  
>"Stop!" Grace cried. If you add blood to beetle eyes and water it ..." she broke off as the potion began to froth madly.<br>Merlin pulled Albus out of the way. And grabbed his hand.  
>"Sana" he muttered as his eyes flared orange.<br>"Ow!" Albus cried as the cut healed.  
>"What going on," professor Spill demanded. Looking at the frothing cauldron. "what ..." he was broken off as the cauldron exploded.<br>"Stabat!" Merlin cried as a column of potion rose from the cauldron.  
>With a cry Albus ducked as the potion was about to fall.<br>But it didn't fall. Something inadvisable seemed to be stopping the liquid from coming down.  
>With a wave of professor Spills wand the column of potion promptly vanished.<br>Albus stood back up.  
>"How did you do that?" Spill demanded of Merlin.<br>Merlin shrugged.  
>Everyone stared at him.<br>Why did he have to be so good at magic?  
>Professor Spills eyes were boring into him.<br>Merlin's mind went blank.  
>"Now back to work everyone," Spill said clapping his hands together. "Make sure you know what you did wrong Mr Potter."<br>"What did I do?" Albus asked as the rest of the class settled down to work.  
>"You added human blood do beetle eye. Didn't you know it would explode?" Grace said stiring her potion.<br>"Well that was obvious wasn't it," Albus said sarcastically. "I should have known."  
>Merlin grinned.<br>"Well I suppose I'll help you then," Albus said looking at Merlin. "no point starting again now,"  
>Merlin nodded. "what do we do after stirring it anti-clockwise?"<br>"_While boiling store counter-clockwise until mixture turned deep red.  
>Leave for ten minutes.<br>Add 1 ½ oz sun dried pine cones and stir thoroughly._"  
>Merlin searched in his potion set sun dried pine cones while Abus got the scales ready.<br>"One and a half ounces wasn't it?" Albus asked as he was handed the pine cones.  
>"Yep" Merlin agreed. "than 3 oz finely grated parmesan."<br>"Grace got the gratter?" Albus called at this news and added the sun dried pine cones to the potion.  
>But Grace had no time to answer.<br>"A flask of your potion at the front please, then tidy up," Spill called to the class and a few minutes later they were making there way back up the stairs to lunch.  
>As they sat down Nearly Headless Nick floated over to them.<br>"The triwizard champions will be chosen tomorrow, I hope they are from Gryffindor. They weren't last time," Nick said sitting himself between Merlin and Albus.  
>"I thought my dad was in it last time?" Albus asked looking at Nick.<br>"Yes he was, he was lucky to come out of it alive, Diggory didn't," Nick replied sounding sorrowful.  
>Merlin swallowed, he did not like to think that whoever was chosen might die.<br>"Well they've got all sorts of security this year," Nick said before floating off as Albus grabbed some potatoes.  
>"I don't think he likes you eating while he's trying to talk," Grace said disapprovingly. "We might have been able to find out more about the tournament."<br>"Not that there's anything you don't already know about it Grace," Albus retorted thickly still with a mouthful of potato.  
>"Actually for your information Abus I couldn't find anything more about the triwizard tournament because all the book were being borrowed."<br>"How dreadful," Albus said sarcastically.  
>"Stop arguing will you," Merlin interrupted before Grace could reply. He was already bored of their bickering. <p>


	10. Chapter 10: the three champions

**chapter 10: the three champions**

"Hurry up Merlin!" Albus complained as he tied his shoelace.  
>"Why are you in such a hurry anyway?"<br>"The champions are being chosen! Aren't you excited?"  
>"No."<br>"Move along you two," Enford cried as he passed with the rest of the crowd.  
>"Aren't we going?" Grace demanded as she hurried up to them. "I've just overheard some ministry people, you know those who'll be judging the tournament, talking about how dangerous its going to be," she broke off for a second as some 5th years passed them on their way down to the great hall. "They said something about dragons. I mean dragons! There real dangerous!"<br>"I bet you misunderstood. They can't make students fight dragons, it's impossible!" Albus said laughing. "Are we going anyway," he glared at Merlin.  
>"Coming."<br>They headed towards the great hall.  
>"Who do you reckon will be chosen anyway?" Albus asked.<br>"I don't know, not us."  
>"Why are you always so miserable Merlin?" Grace demented.<br>"I'm not always miserable, I just don't see the point in people risking their lives for a bit of glory. And imagine the humiliation if you lost."  
>"Well I hope the champion is in Gryffindor."<br>"And I hope the champions a teacher, they might have a chance of completing the tournament unscathed," Merlin glared as they entered the great hall and took their places at the Gryffindor table.  
>"What do you think is the chance of me being picked," James was asking anyone who would listen.<br>"Hopefully for your own good very little," Merlin muttered under his breath as Albus and Grace began discussing their chances.  
>Suddenly the hall fell silent as McGonagall stood up at the staff table.<br>His heart was suddenly racing. What if he was chosen?  
>No it would not happen. He was a first year.<br>Slowly the hall filled with whispers as filch came hobbling in carrying the goblet.  
>As he placed it in front of Professor McGonagall Merlin could see his mad old face lit up by the dancing blue flames. It made him look crazier than ever.<br>Then professor McGonagall has muttered something to him and he shuffled off to the edge of the hall where he went to stand next to madam Pince the incredibly strict librarian. Merlin was not quite sure but he could have sworn they were holding hands.  
>"Today is the day that our three champions will be chosen, the three people who will represent these three great magical schools. Now I am sure I do not need to tell any of you what an honour it is to be chosen. But also of the strong magic bond you have then formed. Once a persons name has come out of the goblet of fire that person is obliged to carry out the tournament to the very end. However dangerous each task may be. And remember only one person can win the Triwizard tournament, and that person will not only win the Triwizard cup but a prize of 1000 gold galleons but to win is not an easy task, it will need exceptional bravery, skill and -"<br>she was broken off as the fire in the goblet in front of her turned suddenly red.  
>McGonagall stretched out her hand and caught the tiny burnt scrap of parchment that flew out. She cleared her throat and read:<br>"The champion for Beauxbatons is Jonas Fehring."  
>The hall erupted into cheers as the boy with short sandy coloured hair got up and made his way towards the teachers table.<br>"Through that door Mr Fehring," McGonagall said pointing to a small wooden door leading off the great hall behind the teachers table that Merlin hadn't noticed before.  
>Jonas vanished through it.<br>The room fell silent as they waited for McGonagall to continue.  
>"As I was saying, to compete, let alone win will need extraordinary skill, bravery and courage. It is not to be joked about, once your name has come out the goblet you are obliged to compete by the tournament rules. Mr Watson would you—" she was broken off yet again as the flames turned red and another burned and blackened piece of parchment was spat into the air.<br>McGonagall caught it. "The camion for Durmstrang is Yana Dimitrov."  
>The Durmstrang students applauded and the rest of the school followed suit.<br>The champion who had been chosen was a girl. She was tall with thick slightly wavy hair that seemed totally uncontained. Her face seemed slightly thin and pale compared to the mass of black hair. Her eyes however were green, no more of a strange brownie green like dirty pond water. They were large surrounded by black lashes. Only the smallest amount of colour had come into her cheeks as she beamed around at everyone as they applauded.  
>"You may join Mr Fehring," McGonagall said pointing towards the door.<br>Once she had disappeared the hall fell silent once more.  
>"Mr Watson would you -" she was interrupted almost immediately as the third and final piece of parchment flew out of the goblet.<br>She took a deep breath before reading out the final name … "the champion for Hogwarts will be Merlin Coleman."  
>The hall went deadly still. No one spoke, no one moved.<br>Merlin was stunned. There must have been a mistake, how could he be the Hogwarts champion.  
>"Merlin Coleman will you please step forward," McGonagall commanded.<br>"go on," Albus said giving him a shove. There was something strange in his expression. Was it jealousy?  
>McGonagall gave him a piercing stare as he stood up and made his way towards her.<br>Behind him he heard whispers but he could not hear, and nor did he care what they were saying.  
>"Through the door Mr Coleman."<br>He pushed open the door and nearly fell down a small step.  
>"Vot are you doing here? Where is the Hogvarts champion? Or is zere on student vorzy of entering the tournament?" said the Beauxbatons champion, Jonas the moment Merlin pushed the door open.<br>Merlin did not reply. He just looked around instead. Jonas was standing with his back to the fire so only his situate could be seen in the dim light and Yana Dimitrov was sitting on a stool facing the door looking surprised but also slightly haughty twirling a loop of hair around her finger she was much taller than him. Even it seemed in sitting.  
>Questions swirled around his head: Why had he been chosen? When there had been<br>lots of other 6th and 7th years who had also put their name into the goblet. Why had he let Albus talk him into it? And why had the goblet chosen him? When people like Victoire had put there names in. surely of all people she would have been chosen. After all according to Albus her mum had been in the tournament last time.  
>Finally the silence between them was broken and Merlin stopped needing to think of an answer by the arrival of professor McGonagall followed by madam Maxime and professor Ianakiev.<br>They all stared Merlin.  
>"He is merely a child," Maxime burst out. "How can he compete?"<br>"He will be killed in the first task," Yana said glaring.  
>"There is nothing that can be done, the rules are absolute, once someone's name had come out the goblet they must take part in the tournament."<br>Be he's only a boy. Younger even than Potter …" Maxime trailed off.  
>"What year are you in Mr. Coleman?" McGonagall demanded.<br>"First" Merlin replied. He stared at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact. What sort of excuse could he say to why he had even put his name into the goblet.  
>"Why did you not put an age line around the cup Minerva?" The head of Durmstrang demanded. "That would have stopped anything like this happening wouldn't it?"<br>"Well I didn't think it was necessary, how could a first year be the best person to represent Hogwarts, we should re-select the names."  
>"That is impossible," a voice came from behind her. One of the people from the ministry had just entered the room. "The rules are absolute McGonagall, you said it yourself."<br>"But this is ridicules we can not allow a first year to compete he will be killed immediately."  
>Merlin continued to look at his feet. They were talking as though he didn't exist.<br>"Vell I refuse!" Jonas said. "I vill not compete viz a first year! It is ridiculous!"  
>"Well you can not refuse," Madam Maxime told him. "You must all compete."<br>"You are a first year! Vhy did you put your name in the cup in the first place!" Fehring demanded.  
>The other teachers were looking at him intensely again, waiting for him to give an answer.<br>Merlin shrugged. What could he say? That he had done it because Albus had told him to? What would McGonagall think it that.  
>"I don't know, I didn't think I would be chosen."<br>"No neither did any of us, but still didn't you listen to my warning?" McGonagall's nostrils flared slightly.  
>Merlin examined his shoes, they could seriously do with a polish. Why had he just thought of that. In the middle of this crisis.<br>"Well I'm afraid you will have to compete Mr. Coleman, there is nothing else we can do."  
>"But he is just a boy," Madam Maxine insisted.<br>"I know but we do not have a better idea do we!" McGonagall was getting really angry now.  
>"Sorry," Merlin mumbled.<br>"Sorry, what good will that do when we have to contact your parents telling them you've been killed," McGonagall glared.  
>"I don't have any parents," was Merlin's only reply.<br>"I zort it was going to be safe zis year," Jonas asked looking slightly alarmed.  
>"Yes Fehring but still not safe enough that we can expect a first year to come out unharmed,"<br>Jonas nodded. He understood.  
>Then the name from the ministry stepped forward. He was tall with a large balding head.<br>"Now champions please pay close attention," he had one of those voices that you find it very difficult to listen to for any length of time. And almost always forget what they've said the moment they stop talking. "The first task is designed to test your ability to come with an unfamiliar challenge. For that reason I can not tell you what is coming. All I can do is warn you that the tournament is nothing to be laughed at. Out on the stadium you will be completely on your own, only if you get really stuck and hurt will we come and help and if that does happen you will be awarded zero for the first task. That is all I can tell you."  
>"It would be a good idea if you went to bed. Just because you are now champions does not mean you will be exempt from lessons."<br>At this Merlin immediately stepped towards the door. And with everyone's eyes boring into him he made his way back through the great hall up towards Gryffindor common room.  
>They were probably talking about him, McGonagall, Maxime and Ianakiev wondering why he had been chosen. Did they think he was not thinking the same thing? But right now he had the more important problem of what to say to Albus and Grace? Would they believe him if he said he really didn't want to be a champion.<br>He would have to find out. 


	11. Chapter 11: fire can destroy what you

**chapter 11: fine can destroy what you don't want**

  
>"Phoenix," Merlin muttered.<br>"Sorry what was that dear?" The fat lady asked peering at him.  
>"Phoenix," he repeated louder.<br>The portrait swung open.  
>Merlin reeled back. The sound of cheering almost defend him.<br>Suddenly arms were pulling him. Everyone was shouting, yelling and screaming. He suddenly realised what he really wanted.  
>He didn't want to be praised or cheered, he just wanted to talk to Albus and Grace and then go to bed. How could these people around him think he wanted to be the Hogwarts champion.<br>"You did it!" Someone was yelling.  
>"How did <em>you<em> get chosen?" a seventh year accused him.  
>Merlin tried to push his way through the crowd.<br>All he wanted to do was go to bed.  
>"Want some food?" Someone asked him shoving a pasty into his hand.<br>"No," he mumbled pushing it back.  
>"Come and sit over here," a girl with long blond hair and far too much makeup called to him.<br>He ignored her trying to get past a group of third years who were trying to take his photo.  
>Through the clouds of purple smoke he finally saw Albus and Grace sitting alone by the window staring at him.<br>He approached and stood awkward next to them.  
>Albus was glaring at him.<br>"May I sit down?" Merlin asked not meeting his eye.  
>Albus shrugged.<br>Merlin sat.  
>"What did they say?" Grace asked finally, breaking the silence.<br>"I can't back out," Merlin sighed.  
>"Why would you want to?" Albus suddenly asked.<br>Merlin stared at him astounded. "Because it dangerous and I don't want to be famous," he finally answered.  
>It was Albus' turn to stare at him in horror. "Why?" He demanded.<br>Merlin shrugged.  
>"Have you done that essay for Binns," Grace interrupted.<br>Merlin sighed again.  
>"Can't we copy?" Albus asked.<br>"Certainly not," Grace glared at them both.  
>"We better get on with it," he mumbled resigned.<br>The party continued all around them. No one seemed to have noticed that Merlin was missing.  
>Albus sighed next to him. "Have you found the date of that Goblin rebellion?" he asked.<br>"What rebellion?" Merlin asked smiling.  
>"It was 1683," Grace snapped emerging from the book she was reading. "It says so on page 476 of '<em>A History of Magic<em>' by Bathilda Bagshot."  
>"All right know it all," Albus snapped.<br>"Sorry, I was only trying to help," Grace sounded hurt.  
>Merlin turned the pages of the book loudly trying to distract Albus.<br>Grace returned to her book.  
>Hours passed as the common-room around then started to empty.<br>After about an hour and a half Grace stood up to get another book.  
>Then they lapsed into productive silence again.<br>"Why am I bothering?" Albus finally asked slamming his book down. "We've got the whole weekend to get it done."  
>At that Merlin did the same and began to stand.<br>"Merlin," Grace suddenly asked.  
>He sat back down.<br>"What's the first task?"  
>Merlin shrugged. "I don't know."<br>"Wouldn't they say?" Albus asked.  
>"No."<br>"Why?"  
>"Its designed to test our ability to cope with unfamiliar circumstances," Merlin replied.<br>"What did your dad say the first task was when he did it?" Grace asked Albus.  
>He just shrugged. "Don' know, he never said."<br>"Maybe it will be the as then," Grace said. "We should probably write him a letter and ask."  
>"But that would be stupid," Merlin interrupted. "It wouldn't be unexpected if it was the same as before."<br>"Well maybe they don't have anything better to do," Grace said.  
>"I'll write the letter," Albus said dragging a piece of parchment towards him.<br>"Well I'm going to bed," Merlin said standing up and leaving the room.  
>Grace and Albus looked at each other.<br>"How did he manage it?" Albus finally asked enviously.  
>"I don't know, but I suppose he is a genius."<br>They lapsed into silence listening to the continuing scratch of Albus' quill and the babble of voices all around.

Silence lay like a blanket over the office as they waited for someone to speak.  
>"When weel ze weighing of ze wands take bleze?" Madam Maxime finally asked.<br>"On Monday," David Watson replied.  
>"Are we gontenuing with zeh tourrnament?" Ianakiev asked looking at McGonagall sitting behind the large claw footed desk.<br>"I think we have no choice," she replied. "The tournament must continue, and Coleman is obliged to compete."  
>"You Breetish," Maxime burst out. "Ahw gould ee be so stdupeed?"<br>"I think it' fair to say that he didn't expect to be chosen, almost every first year put their name into the goblet, I don't think any of us were expecting one of them to be chosen."  
>"Yes but ee as been chosehn."<br>"Well he must be something special about him," McGonagall replied thinking about the meeting she had had with the rest of the teacher about this very boy. "I will speak to Mr Coleman tomorrow." she said finally.  
>At that Professor Longbottom stepped forward. "I'll give him the message as soon as I can."<br>McGonagall tapped a piece of parchment on her desk with her wand. It immediately rolled into a tight scroll and the name Merlin Coleman was written across it in neat handwriting.  
>As Longbottom reached out his hand the scroll leapt off the desk and flew towards him.<br>Neville lurched sideways and caught it.  
>Then he left the room.<br>"I'll see you on Monday," McGonagall, the cue for everyone to leave.  
>They did just that.<br>Professor Ianakiev was still muttering under his breath.

Merlin woke. As he turned on his back he wondered why he felt so nervous.  
>Then as he swung his legs off the bunk and felt his bare feet hit the cold floor it all came flooding back.<br>He was the Hogwarts champion.  
>He was going to be stared at.<br>And talking about.  
>He sighed and got dressed. At least it was a Saturday so he had a chance to avoid everyone.<br>Then he took a deep breath and made his way down to spiral staircase into the common room.  
>The first thing he saw was Albus and Grace sitting in the same corner as yesterday holding a scroll of parchment.<br>And then the room burst into applause and people began to converge on him.  
>He closed his eyes, wondering if he could knock them all out.<br>Then they reached him and he felt people clapping him on the back and shouting.  
>He couldn't hear a thing. The voices around him merging into one annoying buzzing that seemed to fill his ears.<br>He started trying to push his way through the crowd.  
>Then just when he felt like he would never reach the other end a prefect came to his rescue.<br>"Out the way!" Victoir Weasley called. "I'm a head girl!" the badge glinting on her cardigan. "Give the first year some space!"  
>The crowd of Gryffindors dispersed all making their way back to their seats.<br>Soon people seemed to have forgotten all about him, only a few people were still staring at him and some even waved trying to get him to join them.  
>Merlin ignored them finally making him way to Albus and Grace.<br>"We were just about to send the letter to my dad," Albus said as he sat down next to him.  
>Merlin took the scroll he was being offered and unrolled it.<p>

_To dad,  
>Sorry I haven't written, been really busy with homework. Hogwarts is great! (although I've already said that) I've made really good friends with a boy called Merlin, he's AMAZING at magic. He just got chosen to be the Hogwarts champion! The other champions were both 7th years. James is still being annoying, and I've met Malfoy. He's horrible. But I was wondering what the Triwizard tournament was like last time. Do you think it will be the same again? They say the first task is supposed to surprise you. Is that what happened when you did it? Also people keep staring at me. And they're going to do it even more because Merlin's the champion. Also I'm going to see Hagrid tomorrow. I look forward to it. Say hello to Lily for me,<br>Albus_

Merlin finished reading. His first thing he registered was that Albus seemed to have forgotten to use paragraphs.  
>"Its not very good is it?" Albus asked.<br>Merlin shrugged.  
>"I did it when I was tired," Albus said defensively.<br>"Lets go find an owl," Grace said standing up.  
>People's heads turned as they made their way towards the portrait hole.<br>Outside the corridor was blissfully empty.  
>"Are we going to see Hagrid?" Merlin asked as they climbed as staircase.<br>"Yes Hagrid sent a note while you were still asleep."  
>Merlin nodded. "Do either of you actually know where the owlery is?" he asked.<br>They both looked how at the floor.  
>"I know it's in one of the towers," Albus said continuing to walk.<br>Merlin rolled his eyes. "What a lot of good that is."  
>Albus grinned. "We've got all day."<br>An hour latter Albus was not looking quite so cheerful.  
>"You are aware I haven't had any breakfast?" Merlin said feeling the hunger gnawing at his stomach.<br>"Its got to be around here somewhere," Albus said trying to keep a note of optimism in his voice.  
>"We've already been here five times," Grace said as they rounded yet another corridor.<br>"Maybe we should try going up?" Albus suggested for the umpteenth time.  
>They found a staircase and began to climb. Just as they were halfway up they almost walked into someone hurrying in the opposite direction.<br>"Ah Albus, you haven't seen Merlin have you?" professor Longbottom came to a stop just before he collided with them.  
>"I'm here," Merlin said pushing Albus out of the way.<br>"Yes, I've been looking for you," and he handed him a tight scroll with his name written on it in neat handwriting.  
>"Thank you professor," Merlin said puzzled taking the scroll.<br>Neville made to continue down the stairs.  
>"Professor," Albus asked.<br>Neville turned to look at them.  
>"Where's the owlery?"<br>The corners of the teachers mouth curled into a smile. "Keep going up until you reach the transfiguration corridor, from there find the staircase behind the portrait of Nicholas Flamel, just keep going up there and you'll get there eventually," then he hurried away.  
>"Well no wonder we couldn't find it," Albus complained starting to climb the stairs again.<br>"Wait." Grace said turning to Merlin. "What does it say?"  
>Carefully Merlin unsealed the scroll and unrolled it.<p>

_Dear Mr Coleman,  
>would you please go to the third floor corridor at 8pm today.<br>Hope you enjoy your Saturday,  
>Prof. M. McGonagall<em>

Merlin handed the note to Grace.  
>"Why?" she asked.<br>"Must be about being a champion," Albus said also reading the note.  
>"Why the third floor?" Grace asked.<br>"It must be where the entrance to McGonagall's office is," Merlin said starting to walk. "Shall we go? Otherwise we'll never get to the owlery."  
>"Oh yeah," Albus said following him.<br>Now that they knew the way it took a surprisingly short time to reach it.  
>So it was just 15 minutes later when they were making there way down the stair to go to Hagrid's.<br>"Can we get some food before we go?" Merlin asked as they made their way down the marble staircase into the entrance hall.  
>"All right, we're not expected at Hagrid's till after lunch," Albus said turning towards the doors to the great hall.<br>As Merlin walked across the entrance hall towards the great hall, and food he had almost forgotten about the dead weight in his stomach.  
>But as he walked down the hall towards the Gryffindor table he felt the stares of the school and some of the Gryffindors even went so far as to start clapping again.<br>Merlin did his best to ignore them but it wasn't easy.  
>Then he saw the food in front of him and decided to concentrate on that.<br>Then Grace and Albus joined him.  
>"Awesome isn't it?" Albus asked.<br>"What?" Merlin asked as he ladled stew onto his plait.  
>"You know," he looked around, people were still staring at them. "Being …" he broke off.<br>"Your enjoying all this attention?" Merlin sounded shocked.  
>Albus was suddenly very interested in a piece of lamb in his stew.<p>

Half an hour later the three of them walking down towards Hagrid's cabin.  
>"When do you reckon your dad will reply?" Grace asked trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen between Merlin and him.<br>Albus shrugged, "suppose he'll answer as soon as he can."  
>Grace let the subject drop and an awkward silence fell over them again.<br>Then they reached the wooden hut that belonged to Hagrid.  
>Grace raised her hand and knocked.<br>It was a few seconds before it opened. But when it did they saw the huge bearded head of Hagrid looking down at them framed by a mass of bushy black hair.  
>"Hey Albus, you got me message?"<br>"Yeah," Albus replied straining to look up into Hagrid twinkling black eyes.  
>"And who are these?" His massive hand, the size of a dustbin lid waved towards Grace and Merlin.<br>Then he stopped. "Aren' you Merlin Coleman?" he asked squinting slightly.  
>Merlin gritted his teeth and nodded.<br>"The Hogwarts champion?"  
>"Yes."<br>Hagrid chortled. "No need to be so upset, I don't want your autograph or anything," then he stepped aside.  
>For such a massive man the cabin was surprisingly small with just a bed, table and large stove over which a kettle was just about to boil.<br>"Can I make you some tee?" Hagrid asked. "An' feel free to take a seat."  
>Merlin was the first to comply, trying to get onto the massive chair.<br>Albus had just succeeded when Merlin had an idea, why did he need to use his strength? surely he knew a spell that would lift him up.  
>Immediately his mind began to churn up spells, how did he know so many?<br>Accio, no, Locomotor Mortis, no that definitely wasn't right, Reducto, whatever that did, it wasn't flight, Saepe, no, that wasn't right either, oris, wrong kind of flight.  
>Then what he was looking for suddenly appeared out of the blue, Wingardium Leviosa. Yes that was the right spell.<br>He looked around him.  
>He was suddenly taller. Then he looked down, he was floating a few feet off the ground. Now how did he steer, he was just far enough away from the chair that he couldn't reach it. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.<br>Then he remembered. "aura," he muttered, I light wind whistled through the cabin.  
>Merlin floated over to his chair and sat down. Then he started to concentrate on the world around him. He was being started at. Both Grace and Albus were staring at him with wide eyes and Hagrid had just looked round from tending the fire.<br>"Well I can see why you go' chosen," he said finally. "That's some bloody good magic you can do there."  
>Merlin looked down at his hands. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to be so much better than everyone else.<br>"Well how you settlin' in?" Hagrid asked heaving the kettle onto the table. The wooden legs seemed to buckle slightly under the weight.  
>"Fine," Grace said. "We've already got a lot of homework, but it's a lot of fun, I really can't wait till next week when we get to learn the hover charm, I've already been practising but I haven't managed it so far," as Grace continued on and on about the lessons they'd learn and the potions they'd make Merlin began to find his mind wandering off. What was the note he'd got from professor Longbottom about, why did he have to go to the third floor corridor. What was so amazing about it. He'd walked down it what seemed like hundreds of times on his way to charms, what would be so different about it tonight. Or maybe nothing would be different, he just hadn't seen what was odd in the first place.<br>Absent-mindedly he pulled the note from his pocket. He reread the signature at the end McGonagall. But why? Why did she want to see him? What was so special about him? Did they really think he had chosen to become a champion? Was that what this was all about?  
>Questions began to spin round his head, like spells so often did. But this was different, these were unanswerable questions, questions he wished he knew the answers to.<br>Something caught his eyes, a flash a colour, then his eyes focused again. He was looking at a smouldering heap of ashes, all that was left of his letter from McGonagall.  
>He glared at it then blew slightly, they began to float off his hand, spirally slowly down to earth.<br>Well it wasn't like he was going to forget when his appointment was. 


End file.
